Mi amigo o mi amor?
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Ok, este es mi primer y espero unico Tamer, no pude evitar hacer un fic de mi Lee =n_n= claro espero que no quedara mal, tengo un bloqueo T_T o si porcierto contiene Yaoi ^^


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Ok aquí va el primer fic que escribo de Tamers, jeje es que no pude evitar no escribir de mi Lee ^^U pero aun asi prefiero a los de 01 y 02 este es un momento de locura @_@U  
  
Bien como ya saben tiendo a poner tanto el nombre que se utiliza en Mx como en el Japón así que:  
  
Rika es Ruki, creo la verdad no estoy hiper segura.  
Henry es Lee, ese si lo estoy ^^  
Y Takato es Takato n_nU cierto?  
  
Bien sin mas que avisar aparte de que esto contiene Yaoi, los dejo con el fic, disfrútenlo.  
  
  
Mi amigo o mi amor?  
  
  
Lee Wong caminaba solitario por las calles, ya era muy noche, el viento era helado, sus pasos eran lentos mientras llevaba su cabeza agachada.  
  
Su semblante serio ahora era algo melancólico, desde hace tiempo había estado queriendo decirle algo a su amigo, algo que a él le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ese sentimiento que ya no podía ocultar mas, y que se hacía notar cuando el estaba presente.  
  
'Como se lo diré?', pensaba con angustia el chico.  
  
"Momantai", dijo Terriermon, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Lee, "Henry yo se que temes decírselo, pero creo que decírselo sería lo mejor", agrego el pequeño mientras se bajaba de la cabeza de Lee y se ponía frente a el.  
  
"Tienes razón Terriermon, pero que tal si el..?", se cuestiono el joven mientras imaginaba lo peor.  
  
"Takato no es un chico malo, además sabrá comprenderlo, y si en dado caso no te acepta, dudo que te aparte de su lado", le animo Terriermon.  
  
"Es cierto", susurro el joven aun no muy convencido y empezó nuevamente a caminar.  
  
Henry llego a su casa, su padre aun estaba trabajando, mientras que su madre estaba cenando con las demás hermanas de Lee.  
  
"Por que llegaste tan tarde hijo?, me tenias preocupada", le regaño su madre.  
  
"Lo siento madre, ya no volverá a suceder", indico y sin cenar se fue a su habitación.  
  
La madre de Lee se quedo extrañada pero al ver que su hijo se encerraba en su cuarto decidió no preguntar mas.  
  
"Creo que mañana se lo diré", susurro mientras veía fijamente por la ventana las estrellas.  
  
"Como es posible que algo pueda ser tan hermoso?", se interrogo mientras veía fijamente una estrella, aquella estrella que Takato había nombrado "Tamers", susurro mientras una ligera sonrisita se embozaba en sus labios.  
  
"Henry será mejor que te duermas, mañana será un día importante y debes descansar", le indico su compañero y Lee solo asintió mientras caminaba a la cama para acostarse y finalmente dormir.  
  
  
La mañana llego rápido, después de cambiarse y desayunar, Lee se dirigió como siempre hacia la escuela, donde seguramente se toparía con el.  
  
"Henry, buenos días", saludo alegremente Takato  
  
"Buenos días", saludo nerviosamente Lee  
  
"Pasa algo?", le interrogo el amigo un poco preocupado.  
  
"Eh?, no nada", se apresuro a responder  
  
"Vaya es que estas algo raro, bueno debo irme", indico el chico y luego se dispuso a partir.  
  
"Oye Takato....", le hablo Lee pero luego hizo una pausa.  
  
"Que pasa?", pregunto el chico al ver que su amigo no hablaba.  
  
"Po-podría hablar contigo en la salida?", le pregunto nerviosamente Lee.  
  
"Eh?, claro, te veré aquí después de clases", respondió y luego salió corriendo, la campana de clases ya había sonado y se le hacía tarde.  
  
Lee veía el caminar del reloj, conforme los minutos que pasaban las mariposas en su estomago y el nerviosismo crecían cada vez mas.  
  
La campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó, las manos de Lee sudaban y no podía mas del nerviosismo, era ahora o nunca.  
  
"Recuerda Momantai", indico Terriermon al ver a su compañero petrificado cuando vio que Takato ya lo estaba esperando.  
  
Lee respiro profundamente y camino con pasos firmes hacia Takato, tenia que hacerlo ya no podía mas con ese sentimiento.  
  
"Henry, dime de que quieres hablar?", pregunto Takato con la misma sonrisa de siempre mientras veía a su amigo acercándose.  
  
"Bueno lo que sucede...", empezó a balbucear, "será mejor que vayamos al parque", indico antes de seguir y empezó a caminar seguido por Takato.  
  
Al llegar a una zona en el en donde esta Guilmon, a petición de Takato ya que no podía dejar de ver a su compañero, Lee dejo de caminar para hablar con Takato.  
  
"Oye Guilmon, no quieres jugar con Calumon y con migo?", pregunto alegremente Terriermon.  
  
"Si, Guilmon quiere jugar", grito emocionado y salió corriendo junto con Calumon.  
  
"Recuerda Henry, momantai", le indico en un susurro Terriermon y luego salió corriendo detrás de sus demás compañeros Digimons.  
  
"No se vallan tan lejos", grito Takato algo divertido.  
  
"Que pasa?", pregunto Takato al ver que Henry le miraba fijamente.  
  
"Lo que sucede es que", dijo firmemente Henry pero no pudo continuar, sus mejillas tenian un rubor y su vos se entonaba un poco nerviosa conforme trataba de avanzar la frase.  
  
"Henry, que pasa, vamos puedes confiar en mi", le indico el chico un poco preocupado.  
  
'No puedo, y que tal si me rechaza', pensó con frustración el chico mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños de sus manos.  
  
"Henry", susurro preocupado Takato.  
  
Henry salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de Takato en su hombro, el chico le miraba con preocupación.  
  
"Vamos Henry somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi", le pidió el chico y luego embozo una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Lo que sucede es que", trato Lee, pero no pudo, no podía continuar.  
  
'De que manera puedo decírselo', grito enojado en su mente al ver que no podía completar tan simple frase.  
  
Lee se acerco lentamente a Takato y tomándolo de los hombros le dio un ligero y rápido beso.  
  
"Eso es lo que quiero decir, que te quiero Takato", dijo ya mas seguro Lee y se quedo viendo a Takato.  
  
Takato aun seguía algo sorprendido, cuando los labios de Lee se unieron a los de él sus ojos se había abierto de la impresión.  
  
Takato oyó las palabra de su amigo y se le quedo viendo sin saber como reaccionar por el momento, pero eso paso en un par de segundos y su rostro se torno enojado y frió.  
  
"Aléjate de mi!", grito Takato enojado y empujo a Lee haciendo que este cayera al frió pasto.  
  
"Takato yo se que...", trato de decir el chico pero Takato se lo impidió.  
  
"Tu no sabes nada!", grito otra ves, "Y no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar", le indico mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar y una que otra lagrima se dejaron ver caer del rostro de Takato.  
  
"Sabía que no debí hacerlo", susurro con mucho pesar Henry tratando de que unas lagrimas lo delataran.  
  
"Es un tonto", se oyó una vos, la cual tomo por sorpresa a Lee.  
  
"Rika?", pregunto un sorprendido Lee.  
  
"Vamos, tendrá que comprenderlo algún día, no te preocupes", dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia Lee y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.  
  
"Gracias", susurro con una leve sonrisita el chico mientras tomaba la mano de Ruki y una leve sonrisa era devuelta por la chica  
  
"Como es que tu...?", interrogo el chico viéndole algo incrédulo.  
  
"Eso no importa, lo que importa es como estas tu", indico la chica.  
  
Lee solo guardo silencio, le dolía demasiado la forma en que había reaccionado Takato.  
  
"Estaré bien", susurro tristemente.  
  
"Estas seguro?", le pregunto Rika mientras le tomaba por el hombro y le veía de forma preocupada.  
  
"Eso espero", le respondió este tratando de verse lo mas animado posible.  
  
"Si quieres yo puedo hablar con Takato?", sugirió Rika.  
  
"No, creo que lo dejo todo muy claro", respondió este.  
  
Y antes que Rika pudiera decir mas los Digimons llegaron.  
  
"Mmm donde esta Takato?", pregunto Guilmon mientras buscaba con la vista a su compañero.  
  
Terriermon miro a Henry y este solo pudo desviar la vista.  
  
"Tenia tarea y tuvo que irse pero vendrá mañana", invento Rika  
  
"Será mejor que nos vayamos Terriermon", indico Henry y acto seguido Terriermon se subió a la cabeza de Lee.  
  
Rika solo pudo ver tristemente como se perdía en la lejanía Lee.  
  
"Será mejor que nosotras también nos vayas Rinamon", indico la chica y acto seguido empezó a caminar.  
  
Guilmon al saber que su compañero ya no regresaría se fue hacia su refugio junto con Calumon.  
  
"Ese idiota, mañana hablare con el", susurro enojada la chica Tamer mientras pateaba una piedra.  
  
"Te sientes bien Rika?", le cuestiono su compañera.  
  
"No es nada", dijo cortantemente ella y al llegar a su casa entro y se fue directo a su cuarto y una vez estando dentro pudo soltar esas lagrimas que ya no podía ocular mas.  
  
  
Lee estaba en su habitación, su corazón estaba destrozado, Takato había sido muy duro e insensible.  
  
"No piensas decirme que paso?", pregunto Terriermon, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero.  
  
"Henry respóndeme, que paso, le dijiste?, volvió a preguntar el Digimon.  
  
"Henry!!!", grito con fuerza el pequeño Digimon al no tener ninguna respuesta.  
  
"Que pasa Terriermon?", pregunto Lee, "quieres saber que paso!, lo que paso fue que Takato no quiere volver a verme en su vida", respondió el chico con voz entrecortada y las lagrimas traicionándolo.  
  
Terriermon callo en cuenta de su error y solo pudo apoyar a su compañero ofreciéndole un hombro donde llorar.  
  
  
Takato llego a su casa y sin cenar se fue a su habitación, Henry uno de sus mejores amigos le había confesado que le quería y luego le beso, eso había hecho que se enojara, no entendía por que había tomado esa actitud pero tampoco se arrepentía.  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Takato se topo a Lee pero este simplemente lo ignoro y camino en dirección contraria al chico de cabellos azules.  
  
A Henry eso le partió el alma pero siguió, tenia que ir a clases.  
  
Las clases pasaron lentamente y al final Lee salió rápido de la escuela, no podía aguantar otra mala cara o el ser ignorado con tanta frialdad por Takato, el cual se había topado varias veces en el transcurso de clases.  
  
Rika vio como Lee salía y se oculto bien para que este no le viera y luego al ver salir a Takato, camino a paso rápido hacia el.  
  
"Takato espera necesito hablar contigo", le grito la chica para que Takato dejara de caminar.  
  
"Eh? Rika que pasa?", pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.  
  
"Necesito hablar contigo pero aquí no, en el parque", le indico la chica y luego jalándole de la blusa lo arrastro con ella.  
  
"Pero que pasa?", volvió a preguntar Takato una vez que llegaron al parque.  
  
"Es sobre Henry", dijo ella sin rodeos.  
  
Al oír ese nombre el semblante de Takato cambio a uno enojado.  
  
"No hay nada de que hablar", indico este y empezó a caminar.  
  
"Eres un idiota", le grito enojada, "que no te das cuenta?, Takato el es tu amigo, no tiene por que comportarse así, o que acaso no te has puesto a pensar en como se debe de sentir el?", pregunto mientras tomaba a Lee por la blusa.  
  
"Eso no me importa!", grito enojado alejando a la chica de el, "además por que tienes tanto interés?", pregunto Takato.  
  
Ruki no contesto, solo se quedo callada mientras le daba la espalda a Takato.  
  
"Yo... lo amo y me duele verle en ese estado, que no lo entiendes!?!", le grito Rika mientras por primera ves dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas ante alguien ajeno a ella.  
  
"Que has dicho?", interrogo aun sorprendido.  
  
"Takato, como te sentirías si a la persona que quieres te gritara lo que tu le gritaste a Lee?", le volvió a cuestionar la chica mientras se secaba esas rebeldes lagrimas.  
  
"Yo pues...", susurro y luego se quedo pensando y cayendo en cuenta de su error, había sido muy duro con Lee y no había pensado en como se sentiría.  
  
"Te das cuenta?, así es como se siente Henry", le dijo la chica.  
  
"Yo... fui un tonto", susurro con pesar mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
  
"Y que harás?", pregunto Rika.  
  
"Hablare en este mismo momento con el", indico y luego salió corriendo.  
  
Rika solo se quedo viendo a la lejanía, sabía que lo que había hecho era lo mejor, además se Henry era feliz ella también lo sería.  
  
  
"Henry, hijo te vino a visitar un amigo tuyo", le indico la madre mientras tocaba en la puerta.  
  
"Ya voy mamá", respondió el chico con desgano, 'quien podrá ser?', se pregunto sin mucha importancia.  
  
"Henry podemos hablar?", pidió el chico de cabellos castaños.  
  
"Henry solo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza, le había tomado por sorpresa la visita de Takato.  
  
"Pero aquí no, en el parque", le indico Takato luego agarrando de la mano a Lee se fue.  
  
  
Una vez que llegaron al parque.  
  
"Henry, se que fui muy grosero ayer, por favor perdóname", pidió primeramente el chico, mientras Lee solo le veía.  
  
"Yo te agradezco tus sentimientos pero no puedo corresponderte", siguio con algo de timidez, "lo que sucede es que", siguió diciendo pero Lee le negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Te gusta Yuri, lose", termino de completar la frase de Takato.  
  
"Yo.. perdóname", pido nuevamente el chico.  
  
"No Takato, tu perdóname por el beso", dijo algo sonrojado Henry.  
  
"Henry tal ves no pueda corresponderte, pero se que en un futuro encontraras a alguien que realmente te ama", le dijo Takato mientras pensaba en cierta chica.  
  
"Pero podemos ser amigos, cierto?", pregunto con una gran sonrisa y Lee solo asintió también con otra gran sonrisa.  
  
Y antes de despedirse para que Takato se fuera a su casa, Lee le cuestiono algo.  
  
"Puedo saber quien te hizo cambiar de opinión?", pregunto con algo de curiosidad.  
  
"Una chica que tu conoces muy bien", indico Takato.  
  
"Rika?", pregunto Lee  
  
"Exacto, creo que deberías ponerle mas atención tal vez te darías cuenta de algo", le indico Takato y luego le pellizco juguetonamente la nariz, para decir un rápido adiós e irse corriendo.  
  
Lee solo se quedo parado viendo como su amigo se perdía en la lejanía y con una mano se tocaba la mejilla, podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas, pero por que por ese gesto de Takato o por ese comentario hacia Rika?  
  
  
"Henry?", pregunto incrédula Rika al ver que el chico de cabellos azules le esperaba a la salida de su escuela.  
  
Henry solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras le susurraba un leve gracias.  
  
Rika tenia sus mejillas muy rojas y sin corresponder pero tampoco evitar el abraso embozo una pequeña sonrisa dejándose abrazar por el chico.  
  
Las cosas siguieron su transcurso conforme pasaban los días, Takato seguía siendo el mismo, mientras que Lee aun le dolía algo el rechazo, pero extrañamente ya no le importaba, era algo que no se podía explicar, después de haber hablado con Takato y Rika ella aun seguía ocultando sus sentimientos hacia su joven amigo el cual con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo al igual que ella lo era para el.  
  
Ya ha pasado 1 año desde entonces y es este día Rika y Lee se encontraban paseando por el parque mientras que se tomaban de las manos.  
  
"Como estas seguro que esto no es una equivocación como lo de Takato, que no estas confundiendo tus sentimientos?", pregunto la chica mientras dejaba de caminar y bajaba la vista.  
  
"No lose, pero esto que siento por ti es muy diferente a lo de Takato", respondió el chico mientras le tomaba de la barbilla y hacía que la chica le mirara a los ojos,"no analice bien en ese entonces creí que yo lo quería a el, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que a quien quiero realmente es a ti", dijo y luego dio una breve pausa, "y no solo te quiero te amo", agrego mientras cada vez se acercaba mas al rostro de la chica, haciendo que el rubor de las mejillas de ella se hiciera mas notorio.  
  
"Que dices quieres arriesgarte?", pregunto el chico a un par de escasos centímetros del rostro de Ruki, mientras que ella podía sentir el aliento de Lee chocar con su rostro.  
  
"Si, por que también te amo", respondió la chica y sin poder aguantar mas unió sus labios con los Henry.  
  
Fin  
  
  
Comentarios: que os pareció??, pensaba hacerlo mas mmm nose, mas dramático, pero quedo algo meloso, no lo creen??, pero eme aquí, mi deseo por hacer un LeeRiku gano, jejejjee es que hacen una pareja tan linda *-* jojojojojo  
  
Díganme sus opiniones por favor!, la verdad es que esto lo hice en una sola noche, me inspiro un titulo ^^ espero y no haya quedado tan mal, la verdad este bloqueo ya me empezó a fastidiar.  
  
Y ahora si de regreso con los antiguos elegidos, es que no puede evitar hacer este fic, jeje mi Lee es tan lindo *-*, pero aun así prefiero a mi Yama y a mi Izzi, ellos son los primeros, jojojojojojojojo  
  
Bueno cualquiero cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
